Stand By You
by Nicole Lo
Summary: SON Crossover. Chelsea, Ashley, Lana Lang, Maria DeLuca, Terri McGreggor, and Anna Taggaro all come from different worlds and find each other at pre-college where they deal with homosexuality, denial, secret past lives and undying alien love...
1. Packing My Bags

Part One: Afraid to Fail

**Chapter One: Packing My Bags **

Summary: Chelsea Lewis, Ashley Davies, Lana Lang, Maria DeLuca, Terri McGreggor, and Anna Taggaro all come from different worlds, dealing with loss, rejection, and attempting to make huge changes in their lives. So they all go to a four-month pre-college program and that's where the drama begins.

Characters:

1) Lana Lang: Sensitive sweetheart, sometimes self-centered, unsure of herself, adopted, restricted by her over-protective and sometimes moody aunt Nell, kind-hearted, hurt easily, always cheerful, Aquarius, humanitarian, has lived in a small town all her life, wishes she were someone else, low self-esteem, agile, getting out of a bad relationship, short with a medium-build, conservative **20 **

2) Maria DeLuca: Loveable, makes friends quickly and often, makes people feel good, smiley, relationship with her mom is suffering because she's obsessively over-protective, doesn't know anything about her dad, Libra, spends a lot of her time trying to gain independence from her mom and her friends help her out, increasingly girly, Libra, needs other people to love her so she can love herself, spent her early teenage years trying to fit in, very liberal **17 **

3) Ashley Davies: Talkative, loves to party and drink her problems away, keeps boyfriends/girlfriends for a long time, has never gotten over two of her exes, feels pressure between being like her step-sister Kyla whom everyone loves and choosing her own life, Gemini, doesn't cope well with emotional situations, hot-tempered, liberal, lives with Kyla, Italian, **17**

4)Terri Macgregor: Boy crazy, sometimes chooses guys over her friends, enthusiastic about life and love, creative, feels pressure to be thinner, has a strained relationship with most of her friends because of her many mess-ups but can be a good friend when she really tries to, Cancer, determined, average student, modest, super ultra conservative **17 **

5) Anna Taggaro: Super-stylish, trendsetter, very tall and modelesque, perfectionist in everything, feels that she has to be the best at everything, wants to be the center of attention and is bothered when she's not, always on the move, can be manipulative but masks it, most of her friends confide in her but she doesn't confide in anyone, insecure, has very low self-esteem but tries to hide it, Sagittarius, innovative, stubborn, **16 **

* * *

Pre-Summer Blues

Chelsea Lewis walked down the beach in Santa Monica, California. She had never really liked such large open bodies of water, but then again she had never given it a chance. Fear had stopped her. Maybe it was fear of almost drowning since she wasn't the best swimmer or maybe it was something deeper. Chelsea was often like that.

For everything she did, she could think of at least three other things that she hadn't tried because she couldn't predict the outcome. Spontaneity was far from her middle name, especially since her pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage.

The real story was that Chelsea had been one of the students shot at her senior prom at King High School, along with her then boyfriend Clay Carlin. It ached when she thought about it. Clay hadn't survived the shooting and neither had her unborn child. Chelsea lost two people that day and it just made her even more afraid.

Some people found a new appreciation for life after death. They wanted to "live it to the fullest" whatever that meant, but Chelsea was just the opposite. Their deaths just made it even more obvious that at any moment, her life could be gone, in the blink of an eye, in the final realization that the first raindrop had fallen.

She inhaled deeply. Going to the beach was a step. A huge, positive step. It was the first real place she had gone since the … "accident." Clay loved it here. He had always tried to get her to go, and he did once. Chelsea, as careful and subconscious as she was, made sure that she not only had every type of floating device known to man, but that she also kept as covered as possible. Bathing suits, without cover-ups, were not in her vocabulary.

Still, today felt different to her. Besides the fact that Clay wasn't here and she wasn't a teenage mother, something else had changed. Chelsea could feel it well up inside of her, but wasn't sure what to say about it. She went back to join the others.

"Talk much?" Spencer Carlin, sister of Clay, appeared by her side with the usual crew of Ashley, Aidan, and Kyla.

"I'm just thinking." Chelsea whispered quietly, shutting off her negative thoughts and trying to pretend like she wanted to be there and that she was over it, but she wasn't.

"Well, I am having this huge sea shell collecting contest, if anyone wants to join me?" Spencer turned her particular attention to Ashley who, after the shooting, had avoided making a decision between her ex-boyfriend, Aidan, and her on again off again girlfriend, Spencer. Instead, Ashley had chosen herself.

"Before we get to the world-famous Carlin Partridge Family Fun, I have an announcement, sort of." Ashley looked to her younger half-sister whom she once spent so much time hating.

"As you all know, for many of us, after graduation, this is it. High school is over." Ashley sighed. "Fortunately, I'm not one of those." Chelsea and the others stopped to look at her in surprise.

"I failed Physics … no, not on purpose … well, not entirely." Ashley smiled, catching Spencer's eye for a second. "Well, Ms. Davies doesn't like the idea of me being a failure while I'm still associated with her so … I'm doing pre-college."

"What?" Spencer asked in surprise as Aidan started staring out towards the shore of the beach, begging to get into the water. His leg was even shaking anxiously.

"So … did you get in or what?" Kyla wondered, excitedly, snatching up Ashley's purse and pulling out a letter.

"How did you know?"

"I do live with you sis." Kyla answered, still speaking about something that no one else knew about. Opening the letter, a small smile crossed her face then grew larger and larger. Soon, Kyla was shouting. "You got in! You're in! You got it!"

"No shit." Ashley responded, reading the letter out loud to everyone, paying particular attention to Aidan's response. She had gotten into the East Coast Pre-College Program hosted by a number of schools. All accepted students would stay in special dorms at New York University.

Chelsea shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know that anyone else knew about that program. She had worked so hard to make sure that she wouldn't have to see these people so much over the summer. They all reminded her of Clay somehow.

"So … umm, what program did you get accepted into? What classes are you taking?" Chelsea spoke up.

* * *

Terri Macgregor stepped into the crowd at the Degrassi Community School. It was graduation. This was where she would have been if Rick never hurt her. Six months in a coma plus reconstructive memory therapy had set her back a year. It would be so easy to hate Rick for what he had done to her, but he was her first love.

Deep down Terri did hold resentment for someone. Paige Michelchuk. Had she not gotten Terri drunk before she went to the school dance with Spinner, he would have chosen her, not Paige. Plus, it hurt to know that out of all her friends, Ashley Kerwin was the only one to stand by her and visit her until the coma ended.

After that, going back to Degrassi seemed like a bad nightmare. Terri's dad wanted to pretend like none of it happened so they never spoke of it again. As a way to put her in a bubble and safe guard her from forming relationships of other boys "like Rick," he sent her to an all-girls high school.

Playing "catch up" and working hard in school didn't pay off. Terri found herself no closer to graduating on time. It just could not be done. Now, a graduee of a non-Degrassi school, Mr. Macgregor had decided that pre-college was exactly what Terri needed. As if that would make her change her mind.

Terri had a career already, in _modeling_. She had no yearning to listen to hours upon hours of boring lectures and kiss up to bitter loser professors who thrived on deferring the dreams of young, capable students. Her attending pre-college made dad feel a little better, so she did it. It wasn't like it meant anything, but before she left, Terri had some unfinished business.

"And now the Class of 2005!" Principal Hatzilakos. Terri cheered along with everyone else, but noticed that many people that should've been up there were not. There was no Terri, no Rick, no Jimmy, no Craig, and no … Spinner.

"Woo!" The crowd cheered in celebration as Terri scanned the place for the other missing seniors.

"Terri?" She felt someone hug her with such intensity that Terri thought that she being had been tackled.

"That's me." She smiled happily to find herself face to face with Ashley Kerwin. "Why aren't you up there?"

" London called."

"Wow. London?" Terri kept smiling even though she felt so left out. Her once best friend forever had lived out the country and she hadn't heard a word of it.

"Didn't you know? I sent letters." Ashley explained as Terri started to get it. Her dad was interfering with her life again.

"Sure. The letters." She nodded absent-mindedly. "Where is everyone else?"

"Around. Do you want me to--"

"No. I see someone now." Terri had already turned her attention to Spinner Mason who was making his way to the other graduating students. Probably Paige, Terri thought with a small frown. Completely sidetracked from her conversation with Ashley, Terri walked away abruptly. "Spin!"

The two ran to embrace one another. "What are you … when did you …"

"A while ago. My dad sent me to a boarding school on scholarship." Terri explained as the two walked together slowly. "I have no idea what's happened since … you know."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault. It was Paige's fault. She made him feel like an outcast. Speaking of Rick, why isn't he up there too? Did he transfer after the accident?" She wondered innocently, revealing that she knew nothing of the school shooting.

"Ter." Spinner sighed. "You don't know this but … Rick went psycho crazy on everyone. He shot Jimmy and then went to shoot Emma, but … Sean stepped in. There was a gun fight and … he didn't make it." Spinner looked at Terri concerned as she managed not to cry.

"That doesn't sound like him. He would never hurt anyone on purpose. I don't understand it." Terri searched her brain for something that made sense, but nothing did. This entire situation was like something out of a Lifetime movie.

"He wanted revenge." Spinner sighed. "Jay and I played this cruel joke on him and everyone at Degrassi hated him. He just snapped."

"So you're saying this is your fault?" Terri wondered as Spinner prepared to lose another friend. "Chill. It's not. It's Paige's. If she had never treated Rick like she did, I wouldn't have been in my coma and no one would've been shot."

"But Ter, he was a--"

* * *

Faking her own death was surprisingly … easy. It was all Lana could to do have a normal life back, her _own _life. She had been married to one of the richest men on earth, which just meant that he was too powerful and had to have things his way.

In other words, Lana Lang had become another pawn to Lex Luthor. He used his influence to trick her into staying until the were bound in marriage. By the time she found out the truth about the faked pregnancy and how wrong she was about Clark, it was too late.

Lana could feel some of her happiness float away as she walked through this breezy town. This was how she had been spending the last few weeks of her life, since living in Kansas again was out of the question. Instead, she had come across an opportunity that would allow her to live her own life—college.

* * *

"As selfish as this is. I want my own life Liz. I don't fit into this world." Maria sighed with tears brimming in her eyes. "Now you're making me cry."

"Because you know all the stuff you just said wasn't true. I love you Maria. We all do. You're just as much a part of this Roswell experience as the rest of us." Liz hugged me closely.

"You have the gift of premonition and Kyle can burn things with his mind. I'm the only human one left. I'm the one who doesn't belong." Maria kept hugging her friend. "You can see the future Liz … you know what I'm going to do before I do it."

"People make choices. You always have a choice. You can stay."

"You should stay." Isabel responded as Max nodded from afar.

"I don't think I can." Maria sighed. "And what do you say Mikey G? Should I stay or go?"

"Do whatever you want." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"See your attitude…. That, right there won't ever change. I never know how much you care about me or hate me because you never show it. How am I supposed to commit myself to someone who doesn't seem to care anymore?"

"Then go! Stop following us around … everything you said, you're right about it. You're the odd man out. You don't belong. If you want a normal life now is the time to take it. If you don't, you'll always wonder…"

"Fine. Mr. Guerin has spoken." Maria gave in sadly. She gave everyone a hug, but when she looked around for Michael, he was already gone.

"Don't take it to heart Maria. He's really bad with goodbyes." Isabel tried to assure her, but all Maria felt was abandonment.

"I know. You guys go ahead. And if you ever want to get into one of my dreams, Isabel, or my thoughts … I won't mind as long as you keep me updated." Maria tried to keep her voice steady.

This was the _right _thing to do. She couldn't just follow some alien boy around. She was too young and inexperienced and … confused.

Maria watched the group ride off into the distance as she walked towards the old Camry parked a few feet from the field. She needed to hurry. It was getting darker by the minute and if Maria jus stood there, she would turn back around. And turning back around meant regretting it.

As Maria reached her car, she slammed the door behind her and locked it. Finally, she had the solitude she needed … to cry. Before she could recount the details in her mind, a wet tear hit the car seat. And then another until there was a puddle, the size of a quarter, on the seat.

"Crying like a baby already?" Maria nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard another voice in the car with her.

"Mikey G. What are you doing here?" She rushed to wipe away her tears, but he intercepted and did it for her.

"I got a clue, like you said, and I want to say … you're going to make me say this, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Say it."

"I don't want you to do something stupid, like stay with us, if you want something else. Me loving you and no reason--"

"You love me Michael?"

"Now, you're making me forget my point." Michael sighed.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the group?"

"I will, but I want to stay with you … for a while." He promised reaching for Maria longingly. Even with their futures so uncertain, and the pit in her stomach that was telling her it was _over_, they both still loved each other.

* * *

Anna Taggaro sat back in her seat, bored with school. The teacher continued with her boring lesson as Anna pretended like she was listening. It was the last day of school and she was still being lectured. But Anna's mind was on more important things like this whole … gay-bi thing.

She had thought about it a lot, especially since her family had moved to Tree Hill, North Carolina to escape the rumors. Only they were more like truths. Anna could just see her brother's face as she told him the truth—how she misread the signals and came onto some girl who was completely _not _into her, or any girls for that matter. Then came the harassment at school and then the big move.

Anna sighed to herself. It made things more difficult in her life, knowing that there was something wrong with her. It made her so angry that she couldn't be like other girls with boyfriend problems. She had boy _and _girl drama, but at least Anna's mom had decided _against _returning to their old school.

Felix didn't even complain about it this time, but told her not to "ruin things this time." Talk about having a supportive brother.

"Class is over Anna." Ms. Lenning informed her as she forced a nervous smile.

"I apologize Ms. Lenning. My mind has been running away with me so I hope I haven't offended you." Anna responded charmingly.

"Oh dear. I know what the last day of school is like. Chaos!" Ms. Lenning exclaimed suddenly. "Just enjoy your last few periods, will you. At least you showed up."

Anna nodded and smiled. As soon as she reached the hallway, she dropped the act. Why had she come to school today anyway?

"Hey." **Aaron **breathed as he sat back, relaxed against the wall.

"Hi." Anna smiled shyly. "Is today the day you're going to tell me the real reason why you transferred away from Westerly Prep?"

"I'll let you use your imagination." Aaron watched Anna intently as she tried to remain confident, but it was hard when she knew that he was looking at her.

"I still can't think of a logical explanation." Anna shot back lamely as the two of them walked closer to each other until their hands were practically touching. The two of them had known each other since middle school and talked to each other all the time, but their relationship never went farther than this.

"Incoming!" Felix Taggarro yelled, tossing a football at one of his buddies down the hall, but hitting Aaron instead and interrupting the moment.

"You idiot!" Anna yelled, touching Aaron's arm and making sure he was okay.

"I'm good, but … I'd better go." He gave Anna a once over before leaving her to deal with her older brother.

"Why do you always do that?" Anna sighed. "You know I like him."

"Really because I thought you were still into girls."

"Grow up Felix."

"Make up your mind Anna."

* * *

(A/N: I know that it's long, but I wanted to do a small introduction with all the characters. Review so I know what you like/dislike. –NL)


	2. Taking that Chance

**Chapter Two: Taking that Chance **

Maria DeLuca could feel him watching her. Michael. He'd never admit it, but would only deny it like he did with anything that was too real for _his reality_. Just the knowledge of his presence here, somehow, at pre-college, just completely occupied her thoughts.

All of a sudden, the life that she didn't want, one totally encompassed with all things Michael Guerin, had followed her to her escape at NYU. That kiss … Maria could feel her lips tingling as the yearning to be apart of Michael's life again remained.

But, for the life of her, Maria could not be that girl. She wouldn't compete against that other girl, Hailey, or the possible future ones just like her. Those girls were just so _not _like her… instead of taking what she wanted without thinking about others, Maria just let it go. She went with the flow.

If she could just stay focused, this pre-college could be the perfect escape. Now, she was living with her mom's mom and the whole Roswell scene was over. The only thing that lingered was Michael. No more lingering, Maria had new roommates to meet. 

* * *

Aaron was over, at least in Anna's mind. Once he finally got over his fear of her brother, Felix, she lost interest. Maybe it wasn't a loss of interest, but maybe Anna just realized that it wasn't what she thought. A little infatuation. Not really anything to get worked up about.

But, then again, this was coming from a girl who had been in love with him since middle school, five pathetic years of drooling over Aaron with nothing to show for it. Right now, Anna was just getting fed up with his actOne minute Aaron was into her, the next he was too cool for her.

It was so high school and this was so … not. Anna smiled to herself as she neared her new dorm room. What made her think of Aaron anyway? It was funny how the mind often drifted to unimportant territory all too often.

Anna made her way to the room, putting on her confident façade. She smiled. Everyone back at home always talked about her boundless confidence and this new situation was no reason to start falling apart.

As she neared her room door, Anna noticed a black girl lingering around the door. She nearly rolled her eyes, preparing herself for the drama to come. She knew how 'her people' could be.

Her dad, being a black Dominican, taught her the difference between being a socially acceptable black person and a stereotypical loud and ghetto one and this girl standing at her room door looked to be the latter.

"Excuse me." Anna muttered with an air of sophistication that this girl could only hope to have. She gave her a small, arrogant smile before opening the door that Chelsea had been struggling with, and she did it with ease.

"I couldn't open it." Chelsea stated, turning to face her new roommate. Anna nearly stumbled back in shock. This girl was gorgeous, drop-dead and stunning.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder insecurely, Anna reached out her hand. "I'm Anna."

" Chelsea." The duo shook hands before walking into their new apartment-style dorms with Anna brushing ahead of Chelsea, just a little, to make sure that she got to see the place first.

"This is great," Chelsea said to no one in particular, thrilled to have something new and positive in her life.

"It'll do." Anna opened the door to their bedroom. Chelsea breathed a sigh of relief. No bunk beds, no lofted anything. Heights freaked her out and sleeping 10 feet off the ground would not be fun. "Anna plopped down on the bed farthest away from the door. "Too bad it's just twin-sized."

Chelsea nodded, less than thrilled to be directly in front of the door, but too closed off and afraid to say anything. She really wanted to have a good roommate experience, at all costs. Maybe she and Anna would be really good associates or even friends … who knew?

"The bathroom is really nice. It's over--"

"I know." Anna said even though she actually _hadn't _seen it yet so she really _didn't _know. She stood up and checked out the bathroom.

"I wonder who our other roommate is." Chelsea said out loud, trying to mimic the charisma that was so widely praised by … everyone.

Anna shrugged. "All I know is that I'm ready for this to get started. We have this 'hall meeting' tonight." She smiled. "That's when I'll know that this is all real." She finished as Chelsea simply nodded.

Chelsea watched Anna unpack her few bags, alone and suddenly wished that she hadn't told her parents not to come.

"I'm unpacking alone too."

"Oh. I'm not alone. My loser brother is downstairs looking for parking. I told him parking in the city is a joke, but the jackass insisted on getting a rental instead of taking a cab like everyone else. You took a cab, didn't you?"

Chelsea just nodded. So much for trying to talk about things they had in common. Thus far, there were none and worst of all, Chelsea would have to take on the exhausting task of unpacking alone. She silently cursed herself for not ever grasping the concept of packing light.

A least 60 of her things from back at home had made it to NYU and by the looks of things, it was going to be a very long day in a very crowded room.

* * *

"What's with having a schedule? No one actually follows these things." Ashley rationalized to Kyla who was growing more and more impatient with the cab driver.

"We need to get there on time." She argued back.

"Too late for that." Ashley smiled. "I agreed to attend this place, not to follow the rules here."

"Then you won't last very long." Kyla took a moment to absorb the new vibe that had taken over. New York City. The entire scene here was different from L.A. and it seemed to be the good kind.

"We paid those people to move me in on 'move in day'. The only thing I have left to do is show up."

"Well you better hope the Resident Assistants there are as lax about the situation as you."

* * *

Nervous. Anxiety. Restlessness. Those were all things Lana was feeling. She had been so ready to start this new adventure in her life that she'd gotten permission to move in early. By the time her roommate got here she would already be settled in.

Lana rested on her bed, closing her eyes carelessly. Now this was life. She didn't have to worry about some lunatic with meteor-induced super-powers attacking her or being stalked by Lex Luthor.

As far as he was concerned, she was dead. Now, Lana was free to live exactly how she wanted, maybe not under the name she was born to, but nonetheless by her own rules.

Besides, being Janet "Lana" Lian wasn't so bad and this new hazel-red hair that she had was hot. Clark would die to see her now. Lana sighed to herself. Clark. She wondered what he was doing now, how is mom was, and … everyone.

Lana knew that him going to her funeral probably destroyed him. She just hoped that he would move on quickly or even better, realize that she was still alive. No body meant that she was dead. He'd come looking for her, knock on her door, scoop her up--"

"Hey!" An enthusiastic blonde burst into the room with enough energy to fill a football stadium. "I'm Terri." She rushed over to Lana who had her hand reached out for a shaking, but Terri hugged her instead. "Hand shakes are so impersonal." She explained.

"Nice to meet you," Lana smiled, her attention turning to two men who had just entered her room.

"Oh yeah that's my dad and my friend Spinner. I had to bribe him to travel all the way to New York just to help me move in. Where are your friends?" Terri wondered as Lana tried to figure out how to answer the question.

"Well, actually--"

"No Spin. Not there." Terri rushed over to her rugged friend who stood back, his hands folded across his chest, and watched Terri arrange her shoes the way she wanted them.

"I'll just bring in the stuff and you organize it." He offered as she smiled at him brightly.

"And he's just your friend?" Lana wondered as soon as the two of them were left alone.

"Well … sort of. If you're getting any ideas about you and him, don't."

* * *

Chelsea had actually gotten a lot of work done, at least a lot more than she thought she would in an hour. Anna's brother had yet to arrive and Chelsea was starting to think that Anna had fabricated the entire story. She seemed like the type.

So far, the two hadn't learned much about each other. Anna tried not to be too overwhelmed by Chelsea's outer beauty and Chelsea tried to stay out of Anna's way which was nearly impossible with all of Chelsea's things scattered about the room.

The whole situation was just super awkward. Chelsea was trying to figure out if she liked Anna or not. First impression—not so good, Anna just … something didn't seem right about her. All Chelsea could hope was that Anna would be too preoccupied doing … something to spend much time in their room. Chelsea loved her privacy.

"Can you open the door? Hey!" A male voice yelled behind the front doors to the apartment.

"And that would be my loser brother." Anna rolled her eyes, slowly nearing the door, in absolutely no rush, as the pounding grew louder and more forceful. "Hey les--"

"Don't you ever say that to me," She snapped, opening the door quickly. Meanwhile, Chelsea remained in the room, stepping into the closet and trying to organize things there.

She was starting to feel that feeling of wanting to clam up, hide, and not say anything. At this time, Chelsea wanted nothing more than to be invisible or to not have to deal with more people coming into this room and watching her do her thing, all the while trying to figure her out.

"Where is she?" Chelsea heard who she guessed was the brother nagging his sister.

"She's in the room dufus. It's not that difficult to find, but just in case you feel a little directionally challenged, as you obvious did when finding a parking space today, you can all me." Anna muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Funny." He answered as the two entered the bedroom.

" Chelsea, this is my idiot brother Felix. Felix, meet Chelsea."

"Hi." She called out from inside the closet, waving her hand and continuing to work.

"Am I allowed in here too or is this space exclusively for you?" Felix stepped into the closet as well.

"Yuck. No flirting with the roommate. Come on Chelsea. He brought us something to eat." Anna announced, snatching up the bag her brother dropped onto the nearly piece of furniture. She searched its contents. Fattening, fattening, and more fattening.

Oh well. Anna shrugged. She would just skip a meal or two tomorrow to compensate. Tomorrow would be so busy that she'd be likely to forget to eat anyway.

"Hi." Chelsea greeted Felix, finally looking him in the eye. Something was familiar about this guy. She searched his face for a reminder while he continued to look at her as well. Maybe, she did know him … of course she did. Chelsea just couldn't remember …

"Chelsea … Lewis?"

"Yeah."

"Is your best friend from the big island _that _forgettable?"

"No way!!" Chelsea screamed looking at Felix with a new sense of awe.

"You can hug me you know." He complained, taking the initiative to embrace her himself.

"This world is definitely _way _too small." Chelsea joked as he hooked his arm around her neck, just like he used to do when he was about to put her in a choke hold.

"Don't even think about it." Chelsea warned, smiling at him genuinely happy and ready to hear how the latter half of his life had been.

"Would you two stop flirting and help me eat this?" She tossed her brother a bagel. "Like you couldn't have gotten me a salad. I know Einstein sells them."

"Lucky you. You get to live with my baby sis."

* * *

"I'm here!" Ashley Davies announced after finally making it to the fourth floor. The elevator had broken down, just her luck.

"Ashley." Kyla whispered as the entire group of students sitting on the hallway floor turned their attention to the duo.

"Ah. The Davies sisters." One of the girls sneered. Her shirt read 'RESIDENT ASSISTANT.'

"Now you've angered one of them."

"You know it." Ashley grinned, glad that she'd decided to get a little drunk before arriving. Drunk really wasn't the word. She was a little buzzed, tipsy. Ha. Tipsy was it.

"We're sorry for interrupting the meeting … where you do want her?" Kyla stepped in.

"Who said we want her? 'How do you want it?'" Someone mumbled, suggestively as Kyla looked down at the floor for a second. She had once said those words. It was the sex tape thing. Kyla never even authorized it nor did she know about it until it was released to the entire world.

The best lawyers themselves couldn't stop the rapid spread and popularity of the video, even though they had it removed and banned from the internet, movie rental places, everywhere. It was too late. And that jerk got away with it.

"Ashley needs to be with her suitemates. Let's see … you're in… 431A right next to Chelsea Lewis and Anna Taggaro." A curly-haired RA stepped in. "Stand up girls."

"Ashley, I'll see you later. Call me when you're through," Kyla said before her sister sat down to join the others. Now, the whole NY vibe was starting to feel more like Los Angeles, totally about image. Kyla started to wonder if she would ever live that down.

* * *

"Maria." She could feel something whispering to her. Maria tossed and turned the other way. Her third night here and she still couldn't sleep. It had nothing to do with her snoring suitemate, but rather her super-anal roommate who typed up these rules and posted them on the wall before Maria had even gotten to the dorms. Who does that?

"Maria." She heard it again, this time in her dream. Maria could feel the change. The air was somehow less cold and thick. "DeLuca." Her eyes opened upon hearing Michael's voice.

"Whoa. What are you doing here?" She asked. "Or is this just some illusion?"

"No. It's me. I … couldn't stay away." He looked down embarrassed.

"It's been three days."

"That's the longest I've gone without seeing you. Even when we weren't together. You were always … around." He explained.

"As flattered as I am with this Mikey G., there's only one thing I want to do right now. Sleep." Maria yawned as Michael continued looking at her as intensely as ever. The passion grew from just a look to a tangible, physical manifestation—a tender kiss.

"Michael, I know what you're asking. We can't. My roommate has all these rules and I respect us more than that. Even if we were quiet--"

"Don't you shut up?" He wondered as Maria pouted and folded her arms jokingly. "Maybe I just want to … be with you. Hold you."

"Does Max know about this?"

"No, but … Isabel does. She was the one calling you." He answered.

"You know how to make this hard." Maria answered back, pulling open her sheets and beckoning him to lay down beside her. "I know there's literally no room here, which will make it easy for you _not _to hog all the covers."

He kissed her again in response, leaving Maria as weak and desperate for him as he had been for her. As he moved in beside her, Maria felt his body wrap around hers, comforting and protecting her from all the harm out there in the world.

His body cupped her as if it were meant to be that way, always. Maria closed her eyes and tried not to shed a tear. Couldn't Michael feel her sadness? Couldn't he see how torn she was? Him being here tonight wouldn't change that. They couldn't work. Not like this, not with her always wondering and wondering if he was alive or dead.

Did they catch him? Would they use her to find him? Or just as worse, did girls like Hailey finally catch him during a moment of weakness and share with him something that was supposed to be sacred? Something only for those truly in love?

"I'll be gone before anyone knows I'm here. I promise." Michael whispered reassuringly, brushing Maria's hair away from her neck as he whispered into her ear. Maria's body shivered. This would definitely be the most difficult thing she'd have to do. Be strong, and stay strong. One day, really soon, she'd have to be separated from Michael Guerin for real.

* * *

(A/N: The real world had too much of a hold on me, but I've finally started to write again. Obviously, I won't be done with all of my works before 2007 ends, but I have plans to finish most/all of them. Let me know what you think by **reviewing**. –NL)


	3. I Know What You’re Thinking

**Chapter Three: ****I Know What You're Thinking**

Maria shivered. Suddenly, she was cold. It wasn't the kind of -20 degrees outside cold, but more like being cold from the absence of something, the chill of dread, of pending loneliness. Her eyes fluttering open, she reached for Michael who had randomly shown up in the middle of the night, but she couldn't find him. Not yet, not really.

He bailed again, sort of. Michael said that he'd be gone in the morning. Maria sighed. It wasn't even morning yet. He beat the heat rising of the sun.

Maria sighed loudly. The entire day was dimmed by knowing that Michael had left without saying goodbye, kind of what he said he was going to do anyway, but that didn't make it any better.

"Late night last night?" Alana, her roommate wondered.

"Not really. Just overwhelmed about today. There's so much I have to do." Alana nodded in response.

"Did you have someone over last night?" She added.

"Well … it wasn't—"

"I thought we agreed that we'd at least tell each other." Alana confronted Maria boldly.

"I wasn't expecting him. He just showed up and I couldn't tell him to get lost. It was the middle of the night and we're in New York City--"

"Which is my point exactly. We share this room Maria and I want you to respect that."

"Okay … but we weren't even loud or anything and we didn't have--"

"Good and I'm glad, but next time just let me know, okay?" Alana cocked her head to the side and started applying some heavy, dark eye shadow to match the dark lipstick she placed on her face.

Maria held in another sigh. She really just wanted to hide back under those covers and wait for Michael to come back to her, but the real world was calling and in that world, things weren't simple at all.

"Scheduling is so over-rated." Ashley yawned, bored as she stepped out of her dorm room. "And the size of that room ... tiny."

"I think so too." Chelsea nodded, leaning on the kitchen counter and looking like she didn't get any sleep.

"So, what's wrong with you?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night. It's ... bizarre living with a stranger, especially when it's ... I don't know. It's just really weird." Chelsea answered.

"Well, I for one think the problem is that this place looks like an asylum. These prison-like white walls with nothing on it are screaming 'decorate me.'"

"Ashley, can I ask you something?"

"As long as it doesn't start with Ai or a Sp, sure." She cocked her head to the side.

"Did you request that I be your suitemate or ..."

"Course not. You just got lucky." Ashley pounced on top of the counter, sliding the half-open box of cereal into her hands. "Yours?" She took a bite and then instantly spit it out. "Eww. What is this?" Ashley stopped to read the label. "No carb. No sugar. No sodium. No fat ... it's a wonder it has any calories."

"Good morning girls. Talking about me I hope." Anna giggled noticing that Ashley was all over her cereal. "Give me that." She snatched it up quickly. "That's imported and really expensive."

"Anything you can afford, I can too." Ashley shrugged.

"Hmm." Anna shrugged. "Hope my brother's snoring didn't wake you. The loser wanted to hang around with us. Well, me and Chels. He doesn't know anything about _you_."

"Oh. Boy toy. Where is he?" Ashley mocked Anna who pointed in the direction of the living room. "Nice." Chelsea rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth, angry that Anna would do something like that without consulting her first, or at least ... saying something.

"On the couch, well … he _was._" Anna explained as she looked to see an empty sofa. "He's probably off annoying someone."

The next thing the two girls heard was a door slamming loudly and an embarrassed Chelsea walking towards the bedroom.

"I wonder what that was all about." Ashley laughed, moving towards the direction that Chelsea had come running from. When she reached the open bathroom door, she stopped. "Apparently, your brother is still here."

"Felix, you can't do that here." Anna reached for the door bravely, closing it.

"Okay, what--"

"My brother has a thing about the bathroom. He hates being closed in one so he never closes the door."

Ashley made a face.

"I know. I was traumatized as a child, but now I just never look at the bathroom doors." Anna admitted.

"I wasn't making a face because it's weird, but because that sounds like an interesting experience. Why'd you go and close that door. I want to see what he has to offer."

"Well, I don't." Anna eyed Ashley for a little while. "Don't go getting any ideas about dating him. I don't want him hanging around here longer than he has to."

"Well, too bad you're not my mother." Ashley planted her hands on her hips, grinning. She actually wanted to thank her mom for doing something right for once.

There were so many different options to choose from that Lana didn't know which to pick. Most of the other girls had registered, but she was in the last group and Lana just hoped that she didn't have to take a bird course or something that would waste her scholarship money here.

"Is this seat taken?" A curly-headed blonde girl asked as Lana looked around. She hadn't seen her roommate Terri anywhere and she was saving the seat for her, but since she wasn't here…

"Go ahead." Lana moved her bag so that the girl could sit down. "I'm Lana—well, Janet." She cursed herself silently. This was going to be a little harder than she thought.

"Well, which is it? Lana or Janet?"

"Janet officially, but some people call me Lana. I prefer Janet though. You know, a new start, a new name." She explained.

"Wow, that's the longest explanation I've ever gotten about a name before." The girl responded. "But, that's not bad. It's sort of cool to have two names." She smiled. "I'm Maria by the way."

"Oh, I love that name. It reminds me of West Side Story. Are you--"

"Latina? No, sometimes I wish it though. The minority scholarships are amazing here." She started. "The only way I got into here is because my mom's a single parent and let me tell you, this economy blow is no joke. I took a cab here, 10 blocks away. Ten blocks and I paid eighty-five bucks. Re-freaking-diculous." The two laughed.

"So do you know what you're taking yet?"

"Anything that involves me being able to be dramatic." Maria hit a pose. "And of course the core courses we have to take. Isn't there a boatload of them … like four to six classes total? What about having fun?"

"I know." Lana added, trying to figure out something clever to say. She was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder as the guy next to her passed on a small booklet with a long list of names on it.

"What's that?"

"An extra curricular activity bulletin. Wow there are a lot of things to choose from."

"Let me see that." Maria held the list. "Chess club, multicultural student union, association of actors and dancers… Here, what are you signing up for?"

"I don't know, something new. Look, dance team is having try-outs. That should be fun." Lana wrote her name down, almost adding an 'a' after the L, but quickly erasing it and starting it over. Janet Lian. That's who she was now. After she looked over a few more things, she decided on summer yearbook too. That would be fun.

"Cool choices." Maria commented. "I'll try the dance team thing too … what are you majoring in?" She wondered as she passed on the booklet quickly. "I want to see if we'll be in the same classes. Not trying to be a stalker, but I don't know anyone here--"

"You don't have to explain. I'm thinking about the pre-med track, but I really want to be in classes where I get to move and it's not all about reading and studying."

"That's what pre-med is." Maria laughed.

I laughed.

"Well, let's see …" She said out loud. "Okay, so all of the good classes are taken." Maria commented. "Well, Human Anatomy and Physiology is still open." She checked that box then unchecked it. "I suck at Biology though , And Calculus, no, better yet Probability and Statistics for me and … sorry. I think out loud sometimes."

"That's fine." Lana added, signing up for the Biology class that Maria mentioned." This was fun. She almost felt like everything in Smallville didn't happen, like she was never a Luthor.

When the two had finished their schedules, Lana looked over it happily. Fifteen hours was kind of pushing it, but twelve hours and just four classes would make her feel like such a slacker.

"Can I see your …" Lana asked, as they switched schedules.

"Human Anatomy, Calculus II, smarty." Maria smiled. "Intermediate Spanish, Sports Medicine and Medical Terminology, and World Dances."

"And you've got Environmental Science, Music and Dance for Actors, Probability and Statistics, Cultural Anthropology, Human Sexuality, and Sociology 101." Lana followed suit, reading her choices out aloud. "Human Sexuality?"

"I know the thought of studying and talking about sex with a professor makes most people cringe, but I think sex is cool." Maria explained as Lana hid a smile. "No seriously, it should be very interesting and maybe even helpful."

"Helpful to you and a boyfriend?"

Maria's demeanor changed as she heard the words boy and friend joined together.

"As of this summer college experience I am officially as free as a bird, unattached."

"Wait." Lana began. "You broke up with each other because you wanted to go to NYU?"

"Not really ... it's kind of a long story." Maria sighed. "I guess the truth would be that we're broken up, but not really. He's visited me here already."

"And you look totally broken up about it." Lana replied. "So, you can't let go or ... what?"

"Under the circumstances, it just won't work. It can't. It's so impossible." Maria logged off the computer and started to grab up her things. "It's just that we've been together so long that it's hard to move on. I don't even know _why _he showed up, but he just did and I COULDN'T turn him away."

Lana gathered her things, following Maria out of the computer lab.

"So, what did your roommate think when he showed up?"

"She freaked out the next morning. It's not even like we had sex or anything." Maria rolled her eyes. "She's such a control freak, telling me what to do and what the rules are. How's your roomie?"

"I actually don't know." Lana laughed. "I was saving that seat for her back there, but I guess she skipped out on it? I really haven't seen her around that much."

"Oh." Maria replied as the conversation died down a little.

"So, where are you going to next?"

"I was thinking about getting some lunch, or whatever's between lunch and dinner."

"In the cafe?" Lana asked, tagging along.

"Why not? You've got a meal plan, right?" She wondered as Lana nodded. "Good. I'll meet you there in fifteen."

Terri watched Spinner closely, examining the way the muscles on the sides of his arms appeared and disappeared as he swung them back and forth. Their hands were so close that she could almost feel them touching. Yeah, one more inch would do it.

"Are you sure you don't have to be back yet Ter?" He asked, his mouth maneuvering around his tongue ring.

"No. We need to catch up." She bumped him with the side of her hip playfully. "I want to know everything that happened while I was away."

"I don't know--"

"Come on. Degrassi was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Terri pressed, watching his jaw clinch as Spinner marinated on the idea. Maybe he could just tell her the good stuff.

"And the things that I have to say would completely change that image."

"Okay, then ... tell me about you and what you've been up to."

"Me? Well, I have another year at Degrassi and then after that ... who knows."

"And how's Paige? You guys are still together, right?"

"No. Ancient history. I tried that and then re-tried it more than a couple of times." He laughed.

"So, then you're not seeing anyone?"

"No ... I guess not." Spinner looked down at the rings on his hand, suddenly feeling the vibe change.

"Cool. Then, we can totally hang out and go crazy without having anyone to answer to." She suggested. "When'd you get that..." Terri pointed to his tongue ring.

"This? Last year. I took it out and then got it redone a few months ago. Darcy hated it."

"Darcy?"

"Ex."

"Oh, well I love it." Terri and Spinner smiled at each other. "Seriously, thank you for coming here with me. It means a lot ... to me and my dad." She whispered, thinking of her premature departure from Degrassi. "And I know I have no right to ask you to do this but ... I want you to go somewhere with me."

"Where?"

"A tattoo shop, piercing place ... whatever. I just want something to help me remember the start of this incredible journey." Terri started walking briskly. "You coming?" She reached for his hand, as they two ran into the closest parlor they saw.

"So, I take it that you screaming meant something bad happened?" Ashley asked Chelsea later on that day after she had printed out her schedule.

"Please don't remind me Ash I am trying to forget the sight of his ... his--"

"Penis?" She finished for Chelsea.

"Gee. Thanks." She rolled her eyes as Anna followed behind him.

"So, what was it like ... enticing?"

"No. Try ... disturbing."

"So how long do you think he's going to be here?" Ashley began. "I didn't quite get to fully check him out yet--"

"I would appreciate it if you two hags would stop talking about my brother's body parts." Anna interrupted.

"We're not talking about his body, just one very important part." Ashley smiled, then later giggled after seeing the look of disgust on Anna's face as she walked in front of the girls. "Do you think that'll keep her out of our conversations now?" She whispered to Chelsea who just smiled.

"Doubtful."

"So, what are you taking? Dish." Ashley snatched up Chelsea's schedule only to be disappointed by what she saw. "You suck. You're taking a bunch of hard, boring shit ... Photojournalism, Video Editing, Calculus II, Advanced Ballet, Media Writing, Cultural Anthropology, and Music and Dance for Actors? Since when are you an actor? And how are taking so many classes?"

"I had to audition to take ballet, and provide a sample portfolio for photojournalism, video editing, and media writing. I put down that actors class because all the other dance-related ones were taken." Chelsea sighed.

"Seriously Ashley, college isn't a joke. It's serious business that will--"

"Quit while you're ahead." She cut Chelsea off. "I was just messing with you. We're both in Video Editing and that Music and Dance for Actors shit. Being the daughter of a rock prodigy got me into those." She smiled.

"And your other classes ... Human Sexuality, Music Theory and Sight-Singing, Intermediate Spanish ... sounds like you're taking school a little seriously."

"Please. I'm just taking those classes to find some cute boys."

"Boys? I thought you were still on the Spencer kick."

"Chelsea. That name isn't allowed. You know the deal."

"Okay, since when are you back on the boys only track?" Chelsea wondered.

"Since I almost got a glimpse of Felix's hot bod." She joked.

"I hear my brother's name again." Anna called from in front of them, slowing up to join the other two.

"Anyway, boys I can handle. They pretty much all want the same thing, the physical, meaning that at least one of my needs is fulfilled. Girls want more, like relationships and shit. It's too much for right now."

"Meaning that Spencer did a number on your heart." Chelsea guessed.

"Wait, I'm confused. Is Spencer a guy or girl?"

"A hermaphrodite." Ashley joked. "That's the best way to go. I can get both at the same time."

"Disgusting. Don't you guys know that homosexuality is wrong?" Anna tossed her hair behind her neck, snootily. "Why else would only a man and woman be able to create a child."

"I never said I was a homo." Ashley rolled her eyes. "I don't do labels."

"No, you just do everything in between." Anna looked at Ashley closely, trying to see if she could find the 'gay' part of her. Unable to, she continued to look ahead of her. This girl obviously wasn't going anywhere and the only logical thing left to do was to keep a close watch out for her.

"Curious much?" Ashley wondered, eyeing Anna and licking her lips seductively.

"Eww."

Chelsea laughed, giving Ashley a stern look. "You're freaking her out."

"Good. Stupid bitches like her need to wake up and realize that the world is rainbow-colored, not black and white."

"I heard that." Anna replied.

"So." Ashley shot back.

"No fighting." Chelsea demanded. "It's too late and I'm sooo hungry."

"Hold that thought." Anna said, stopping to pick up her ringing phone. Felix. "Where are you? We've been waiting in this building for half and hour." She complained as the other girls looked at each other. They _just _got out of the lab.

"Whatever Felix. I'm hungry ... what do you mean so ... so, you have to take me to get something to eat ... what do you mean ... sure ... I said whatever." She hung up abruptly.

"Well?" Ashley wondered. "Did he ask about me?"

"No. My loser brother says I can only go if you two go with. Looks like you just scored a free meal."

"Yes." Ashley smiled. "Drinks included or--"

"I don't drink."

"That's because you haven't been around me long enough."

Maria was so ready for school. Tomorrow was the big day and she was surprisingly chill about it. Human sexuality was her first call and then prob and stats. Not too bad. The acting class wasn't until later that afternoon, after everything else. It was the last class, but totally worth it.

With the time she had in between classes, Maria had already decided that she was going to answer the ad that she and Lana-Janet had found and picked up as a joke. Nude modeling wasn't really her style, but college was about exploration and they paid 25 bucks an hour.

Totally worth it, totally convenient, and tax free. She walked out into the dorm hallway, taking in the silence and cold air. It was only 12:30am, but already everyone was tucked away quiet. Probably all ready to sleep, but Maria couldn't. She was too excited.

She started to take a stroll down the hallway and as she did, she felt that watched feeling again. "Michael? Is that you?" Maria whispered, holding her breath in anticipation.

"How'd you know?" He asked, appearing in front of her slowly.

"How did you..."

"New power. Invisible to visible thing." He answered as Maria sighed, torn.

"You can't keep popping up like this. You're making this so ... hard."

"I know." Michael uttered, holding onto her hands softly. "I just wanted to ... see you again." He kissed them lightly.

"What have you done with my Mikey G ... he never cared as much as you do."

"I've always cared." He responded.

"You know I have class tomorrow. Why today? Why now?"

"I could feel you ... longing or something or missing something." Michael explained. "I just, I've been thinking that maybe I should come here. Live somewhere in New York so that I can be closer to you."

"It wouldn't work." Maria answered softly. "Love doesn't make the world go around."

"But it can make it stop." He finished. "Just go with me ... for a little while. I promise it won't take long and I'll ... try to stay away."

"I can't. It's so late--"

"Then we'll stay here." Michael suggested, kissing her warmly, his lips tasting the softness of her lips, he sweetness of her breath.

"You could die by being here." Maria muttered, coming back to her senses after being swept away by the allure of his embrace.

"I know and ... you're right." She kissed him back.

"I am."

"You are." He agreed again.

"So ... you have to go ... now Mikey G." Maria's temporary comfort turned to discontent as she watched Michael disappear in front of her eyes, like an illusion, like he had never been there at all.

"Drinks on me!" Ashley yelled, gulping down a quick shot without flinching or showing any discomfort.

"She's really ... into this, isn't she?" Felix noted as Ashley had the waiter bring back some tube shots, salt, and lemon.

"Yeah, guess so."

"I knew all those rumors were true. Look at her. And she's the calm sister. I bet the other one shows up to clubs and stuff naked." Anna complained, refusing to drink anything but water. She was _'watching her weight'_ so the only dinner that entered her mouth was a vegetarian Caesar salad.

Chelsea felt the urge to tell Anna to go stuff it because she was judging the Davies sisters before she got to know them and her assumptions were all wrong. She didn't. Instead, she tried to look like she was having fun, but all the while checking her watch for the time. By her calculations, the latest she could go to bed and be ready for morning was 1:00am, but Ashley looked ready to party all night.

"So, Chels tell me what's been going on." Felix asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Nothing. Life's crazy you know?" She answered. "Like me seeing you again ... who would've thought..."

"I know. You've got the shitty deal this time. Anna can be a real ... well, spend more than five minutes around her and you know."

"Yeah." Chelsea nodded as Felix noticed that she barely looked at him.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not even looking at me when you talk to me." He complained. "Why not?"

"Because ... it's awkward."

"Oh, you mean ... earlier. Anna was supposed to tell you I was staying there. Sorry about the bathroom thing. I didn't think it was a big deal, I mean you have seen a naked man before, right?"

"That is none of your business." Chelsea grabbed her purse, standing up. She had had enough of this. It was almost 12:30. They had to leave. "Get Anna. Come on Ash. We're leaving." She demanded, starting to stress about tomorrow and getting her 8 hours of sleep.

"Excuse me." Anna pushed her way through the lost-looking blonde girl in the hallway. Felix and Chelsea were behind her carrying Ashley up the stairs. They were convinced that she was too drunk to function, but Ashley looked fine to Anna.

She just wanted to hurry and get into the bathroom, shower, and start her new treatments for school. Anna had picked up a couple of things that were sure to boost her performance tomorrow and get her off to a great start.

"Aren't you going to help?" Felix called out behind her as she flipped him off in response. "Guess not." He muttered.

"I can walk on my own guys." Ashley promised as the duo struggled to stop her from taking off on her own to prove it.

"Just let us take care of this." Chelsea answered looking over at Felix for a second, and then looking away. It was like when she told herself not to look _there_, she did.

"Hey ... do you guys need help?" The blonde-haired girl in the hallway offered.

"Sure." Felix nodded as she joined in.

"I'm Maria by the way."

"Felix, Chelsea, Ashley." Ashley answered, pointing to everyone in the wrong order.

"You're not drunk?" Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"I was just kidding. I'm Ashley Davies." She smiled. "And college is awesome."

"Now I know she's drunk. Do you think you can get her to her room?" Chelsea wondered as Felix nodded, unlocking the door and placing her on the bed. Chelsea made small talk with Maria for a while, so as not to be too rude and then she was off. Finally, she was back on schedule and could go take her shower. She had exactly 24 minutes to do so.

"Wait." Ashley pleaded as Felix turned back around.

"Do you need me to take off your shoes too?"

"No. I can do that." She demonstrated the task easily. "I wanted to ask you something ... you're not into Chelsea are you? I mean in a romantic ...romantical way?"

"I don't know."

"Because I know for a fact that she's dealing with a lot of emotional issues right now." Ashley began. "So don't try the bathroom trick again."

"It's not a trick--"

"Sure it is. I do it all the time." She smiled. "I'm not one to do this but ... do you feel like spending the night with someone?" Ashley lay back on the bed, relaxing only half-caring about Felix's reaction.

"What did you have in mind?" He moved closer to her, closing the door quietly before doing so.

"Something really ... fun." Ashley suggested, welcoming the distraction. Hearing Spencer's name three times today really did something to her, tore her up inside. And there was nothing like a good offense to counter the Spencer-Aidan-memory-box offense.

(A/N: **Review **please darlings. I want to make this story quicker and shorter so if it seems a little abrupt, apologies. I just don't have the time to do another "Fool of Me" 50+ chapter deluxe story. I'm in the process of finishing what I've started and you should expect the alternate last chapter of "Fool of Me", So Hard to Make them Fly, In the Deep, Double Standard, You Weren't There When I was Scared, False Self, This is My Reality, and the Moment Passed Me By within the next 2-3 weeks! --NL)


	4. I am Ready, I Am Fine preview

**Chapter Four: I am Ready, I Am Fine**

(A/N: This is just a snippet of what's to come. I will write more when I've fully recovered!! Review anyway please. --NL)

* * *

"I love you so much Spencer. I had this…this dream about you last night and I had to call you and make sure that you're okay. Are you okay?" Ashley Davies wondered early that morning … like 6am early. She hadn't been able to sleep after sleeping with Felix one too many times. And this wasn't her first call to Spencer.

It all amounted to this huge feeling of guilt and a sense of needing atonement or rectification of some sort. The wheels in her head were already turning and Ashley was thinking of a way to bring Spencer here, to NYC, and do the right thing … _love _her and not be so misogynistic.

"I need to know that you're okay and you're thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about you so … call me. I can give you all the gory details about New York and … I really want you to come and visit me. I mean it. I know that I haven't been talking to you at all, but I really want you come and see me and to forgive me because I really lo--" The machine beeped as Ashley cursed out loud.

Sixty seconds of talking … that's all these answering machines gave her and sixty minutes would be insufficient in giving Ashley the necessary time to confess how she felt about Spencer and beg for her forgiveness. Again.

She looked over to Felix who was knocked out in her bed. God, she was _gross_. Judging by the time her Human Sexuality class started, in four hours, it was useless to try going back to sleep. The only thing that seemed to make sense was to get rid of this hang-over. If Ashley could somehow manage that then everything else would work out.

Caffeine and red bull would keep her awake enough for her three back-to-back classes, and then afterwards she could just crash, majorly crash. Tomorrow was her sucky 8am class, Music and Dance for Actors. Like anyone felt like having a random _High School Musical _moment that early in the morning.

Ashley felt liquid boil and rise in her body and ran for the bathroom door. She knew exactly what it was and the puke on the bathroom floor, _and toilet _confirmed it. Ashley quickly washed her face and started to pull out all of the other tools that would help her through this … something to keep her from throwing up, something to clear her headache, something to keep her from falling asleep…

* * *

Maria wanted to get it together. She _had _to get it together. Michael just couldn't keep showing up like that every night and she really wanted someone to talk to and her stuffy roommate wouldn't cut it. She tried to ignore everything she was feeling and focus on her music and dance class. After all, it was acting and that was her greatest passion.

Walking through the theatre doors, Maria knew that she was a couple of minutes late, but she was always late and that was something that couldn't be helped. It was the first day. They didn't expect people to be on time for the first day, did they?

On top of that, she hadn't been able to decide what to wear so she was all decked out in dance gear underneath her regular clothes, just in case…

"Sorry." Maria apologized, opening the door to her first class and holding it for the girl after her who she remembered from last night. She started to speak to her … Ashlyn or something, but she probably wouldn't remember. That girl was wasted last night.

* * *


End file.
